jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
The Waterfall
Synopsis The Waterfall Mowgli and Bagheera are having fun playing in a tree but when Tabaqui calls out for help Bagheera moves quickly but it's just trick to get the Man Cub alone. Then Mowgli gets himself trapped on a tree floating in the river cornered by the dreaded tiger. Can the Man Cub's friends find him in time before he goes over the waterfall? Summary Bagheera and Mowgli are having a great time enjoying the views of jungle from high up in a tree unknown to them is that Tabaqui and Shere Khan is planning below with the tiger giving a warning to the jackal if he fails he will be the meal. Mowgli wanted to go to the river for swim and then noticed rain which made him really excited but before the Man Cub could leave Tabaqui showed up to tell the two that Baloo's in trouble.Then, the friends leapt into action but the panther told him to stay behind as Bagheera ran to help; Baloo managed to hold off the tiger until the panther showed up which resulted in the tiger knocking them both out. Still angry about staying behind while a friend's in danger but unknown to him was that the tiger was stalking him, but before Shere Khan got his chance lightning struck the branch where Mowgli was standing on and fell into the river. When the two friends awoke Bagheera asked Tabaqui where the tiger went and he said that Khan ran off never to be seen again, then began to worry about Mowgli. After he came to Mowgli found out that he was stuck on the branch and floating away with Khan in hot pursuit after the storm was done. Both Bagheera and Baloo made it back to the Lookout Tree only to discover that the Man Cub is gone just before the two looked into despair they were surprised with joy to see him alive. Mowgli tried to reach the bridge to get to safety but the tiger was one step ahead of him and they both wound in the river at first he thought all cats hate but the bad news was that tigers love water. Just as Mowgli's friends made to the river they found Khan in scuffle with Jacala not only that they were heading for a waterfall. After that Khan lost track of Mowgli for a moment and all Tabaqui said was, "what a pity" but all the tiger did was slash the jackal into the water and ran after the Man Cub. As the two made it to the waterfall's edge, Baloo attempted to save him and nearly fell down the falls himself. Then, as Mowgli saw the waterfall and Baloo near the edge the two friends tried to for each other but to no avail the tree got trapped by a rock just when the Man Cub attempted to jump he noticed Tabaqui drowning in the river. Mowgli saved the Jackal from drowning and he thanked him for it, the Man Cub told Tabaqui to jump to safety and Baloo caught him. But, just before Mowgli could jump Shere Khan had him cornered but thanks to his quick thinking all the tiger did was catapult the boy into Baloo's paws as he went over the falls. By nightfall the friends discussed what happened along with Mowgli saying about how afraid he was about getting almost eaten, also with Tabaqui telling how he helped to the panther's disbelief. The good news was that they didn't to worry about Shere Khan anyone in which Baloo felt almost sorry for him as the episode was near the end Shere Khan got battered but still alive wanting his revenge. Trivia * The first heavy rain storm of the season implying that it's the rainy season in the jungle. * Shere Khan goes swimming for the first time and also has a scuffle with Jacala. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli